User blog:Baluar/SOME FRIGGIN' DARK BACKSTORY 2!! HELL YEAH!!
Yeah, I'm kinda exaggerating, but THE HELL IT'S WORTH IT! Ok, maybe I'm going crazy. Anyway, here's the story... or backstory? Urgh, being up at 4 o'clock of the morning isn't doing any good to me... Ok. Name: Nia. Reason of the name: Nice ring to it. My true name I forgot after our family got killed. Age when writing this: 19. Reason for writing: No idea. I was born in South America, as the second twin of the family, with Baluar being born some minutes before me. Our fathers were Fenrir employees of some degree that had enough to live a high-class life with their sons. We were a happy family… until everyone we knew got killed when we were 4. I won't waste time (nor tears) describing how they died. We were adopted by a God Eater who took us again to live to the Den equivalent of that place, where we lived with our fathers. It appears that, when we were kids, we brought bad luck to everyone, because he died too, after being shot at by a thief. Said thief got away with the crime, even if he was easily recognizable due to a particular scar in his face that even got recorded in some cameras. For years, we lived in that place, called through nouns (kid, girl, brother, sister, etc.), to the point we forgot our birth names. Only incident worth mentioning is that, when I was 15, I crossed paths with the killer. I was already taller and stronger than your average girl (or guy… I was 185 cm, and pretty muscular for a 15-year-old-girl. And now... 198 cm, same body build) before becoming a God Eater. He was armed with a knife, but my anger did not quench one tiny bit after 6 years. I punched him so hard in the face that he didn’t have the chance to counterattack, because he was unconscious. I left him tied with my shoelaces (...they were quite thick...) in front of some sort of police department, with a note that said “check the camera recordings from 6 years ago in the Dead God Eater Case”. The next month, he was condemned to 15 years of jail. Not enough, if you ask me. After our 16th birthday, we received an offer from then alive Director Von Schicksal: we would become the first fully functional New Type God Eaters in history. Quite the feat. Too bad we would need a name for that. Just as Baluar liked, well, that very name, I have always liked how my current name sounded… and named myself Nia. Now, you might wonder: “Which is Baluar and Nia’s last name?” We have one, but we don’t use it too much in actual practice. I only remember one thing: it begins with K. So, we got to Far East Branch, we saved the world from Director Von Schicksal, Baluar saved Lindow... and the rest, well, it's a story already told. Ok, didn't vary that much from my namesake's story... but it's kinda justified, since they're twins. I'm working on Robb's story now, might post it in a couple o' days. And Lili's... I've no idea. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic